


Nothing Rhymes with Aziraphale [Podfic]

by Mousek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek
Summary: Crowley starts writing poems and hopes that Aziraphale might realize they're about him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nothing Rhymes with Aziraphale [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Rhymes With Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582579) by [SharkbaitHooHaHa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa). 



> While the fic is two chapters, I have combined them into one mp3 file for ease of listening.
> 
> Cover art by [Peasina.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina) The design is inspired by the shaped poem ["Easter Wings"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Easter_Wings) by George Herbert, which is arranged as two sets of wings.

  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ucdcx7ylwbw7eaz/Nothing%20Rhymes%20with%20Aziraphale.mp3?dl=0)

  



End file.
